The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information generating apparatus and method, an information processing apparatus and method, and a program and, more particularly, to an information processing system, an information generating apparatus and method, an information processing apparatus and method, and a program that are capable of integrally managing content whether it is owned or not owned.
A play list is generally used for classifying and sorting out music content data for example and managing the displaying and reproducing operations of the classified and sorted out music content data on personal computers.
Play lists are data for managing content data grouped under certain conditions, thereby specifying a sequence of reproducing the music data. Selecting a certain play list, a user is able to continuously reproduce two or more pieces of content data in a sequence registered with the selected play list and copy the entire content registered with the play list to a portable reproduction terminal, for example.
A play list is generated when a user captures music content recorded to a certain music CD (Compact Disc) into a personal computer, for example. The generated play list contains the entire music content recorded to that music CD.
A plays list is also generated in response to an operation done by a user; for example, the user himself is able to generate a music list by repeating the movement of predetermined content data (by dragging and dropping an icon thereof) selected from content stored in HDD (Hard Disc Drive) to a window for displaying a play list.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-175624 discloses a user interface for facilitating the management of music content, such as sort-out and reproduction for example.